Episode 5: Doom of Argentium
Opening Tryin' to prove oneself but can't... Listnin' to another drawn-out rant... Where's the strength within me, where can it be found? Is it close beside me? Is the difference in my pounds? Moedari! Where is my future full of light? Moedari! Why is it that for good you have to fight? Green, blue, red and silver hero... Taller and faster than even zero... But how does on use strength? What is wrong with me? How can I unleash it, oh why can't I see? Moedari! Seize the future! Moedari! Fight for a future full of light! Moedari! Moedari! Moedari! Seize your future with all your strength.... Ultraman Moedari! Chapter One The figure did not move. He was twice as tall as Moedari, but much of that height was air, as he was made from floating particles. His head was black; he had two thin blue streaks, as well as two thing red streaks on his body, but other than that he was white and silver. His voice was pale and cold. "Do not call me by that title. I am his phantom, his ghost, his almighty powerful counterpart. I am the Fantom." There was a flash and Ultrawoman Lunaram stood next to Moedari and Lugeno. Moedari was confused. "I thought you would never fight with me." "Maybe, but I don't want to be the only Ultra in this world; I'd rather die with friends than alone against Magnus Malus et magnus vulnus." "Could you tell me how strong he is in a way that I can understand?" "This guy would make boosted Belial, boosted Zagi, and Father of Ultra together look like wimps. And thats without the Hidden One's powers." Lugeno nodded to the others. "Our most powerful beams. If that doesn't work, don't use any other beams!" Moedari used his Mebius lockseed and raised his arms. Lunaram prepared her most powerful shot, which she had not used since she left Argentium, the Regina beam, the Queen of all beams. Because he was male, Lugeno had to be content with the Argentium beam, which was stronger than average but not spectacular. The three beams merged, but Mephisto jumped in the way, and blew up. "Again!" said Lugeno. The most powerful beam ever to exist came from the fusion, but Fantom raised his hand, and they vaporized into nothing. The three charged, but out of all of them, only Lugeno had powerful physical tactics. Moedari had the kick he inherited from his father, and Lunaram was very skillful in Martial Arts, but that was it. Fantom raised his hand again. Lunaram jumped quickly to the side, and Lugeno pushed Moedari over, landing on top of him. A silver glitter like substance filled the air, dissolving quickly but nevertheless falling. Some of it touched Moedari's foot, and he felt excruciating pain, like what a human feels from the worst rash imaginable. The glitter cleared away, and Lugeno painfully rose. The three of them leaped into the air, and came down for a kick. Like his father, Moedari twisted and gained speed. Knives slid down from either side Lugeno's ankles and made his feet seem like double pronged spears, while blue flame sprung up around them. Lunaram brought her hands together with her feet and a flame came from them. The particles forming Fantom parted, and they passed harmlessly through. Then the shape condensed into a solid, slightly shorter than Moedari but still very tall. He rushed forward, spear-like points on his wrists, and impaled Moedari and Lunaram. Lugeno let loose his double eye sluggers and wrist boomerangs at the same time; Moedari was freed but Lunaram was held to tightly. Fire flowed from the blade piercing her chest, and she vanished; Madame Kandakai lay on the ground below, extremely weak. Lugeno moved to stand by Moedari, who could barely support his own weight. Fantom put his hands in a gesture around his chest, and particles flew from the air, while a silver ball began to form. It shot faster than a cannonball. Lugeno pushed Moedari out of the way, saving the young and already Ultra from death, and stood in front of him, forming a silver shield to protect himself. From his chest Lugeno's own silver ball appeared, but too late. The projectile smashed through the shield, and flung Lugeno to the ground. The silver Ultraman vanished also. Moedari struggled to get up, but collapsed and also vanished. Fantom was consumed by a cloud of dark energy, laughing victoriously. Jake sat in the waiting room; Father Leo had been hospitalized. He himself had received much attention, and was now waiting until he could see the priest and ask him some questions. His foot, where the silver glitter had touched it, was still swollen about twice its own size, and despite all the pain numbers he had received, it still hurt worse than poison ivy. His chest had a terrible scar where it had been impaled, but that was healing quickly. Indeed, most humans would have lost their foot, but Moedari's strength had saved his. Any humans that had inhaled the glitter were dead; except Father Leo. A nurse came out and nodded to him. Jake Miliken arose and walked into the waiting room. Father Leo was laying on his side, his back towards the door. It looked unnatural; bright red, covered with festering, bleeding lumps. As Moedari remembered how the brave Ultra had covered him twice, he felt rather ashamed of himself. It was impossible to imagine the pain the man was suffering. "Jake, I have much to tell you before Madame Kandakai arrives." "Why did you save me twice, Lugeno?" "Because I would be ashamed not to save a life I could, if even by simply covering him. Before I came to earth, I thought in a cold, calculating way of everything. If a life was sacrificed for my good, or for the good of the ruler of Argentium, I thought nothing more of it than you humans do of trade. But when I pursued the Hidden One to this multiverse, and saw how much the humans cared for each other, I first discovered how precious a life is. And I vowed to protect all innocent life, at no matter what cost, and you are no exception." "I will live, you need not worry. But be warned: the fates have spoken, danger is coming. Fight your destiny, but use prudence. The Hidden One is more powerful than ever before, and it may be his victory is finally coming. Do not try to fight the Fantom without me! You would die without even touching him. I will soon heal, and try to construct a plan to defeat him." "Thanks, Father. I hope you heal soon." Jake left, as the exhausted man fell asleep. It was not long before Madame Kandakai arrived, and awakened the patient. "Why did you do that? This world needs you. You cannot sacrifice yourself for him!" "Please, Madame, my decisions remain my own." "Only you have any hope of beating our enemy." "That is not true. Moedari does; he has the lockseeds." "He can only use one at a time, and is not skilled in using them." "There is one way he can use as many as he has." "I know what you will say, but I refuse. I will die before I aid him." "If you die, what would you do?" "I have no intention of dying." "Death comes like the thief in the night. It may be that destiny has else planned, Lunaram." Chapter Two Jake walked through the streets of Tokyo. He was using crutches, as his foot still hurt when it came in contact with anything. "Moedari, I don't want to fight that f- again." "Oh please Jake, just shut up! I feel it just as badly as you do." "Oh s***!" "That f***** " was standing right in front of them. "Looks like we have to fight." Moedari transformed and attacked Fantom. But his arm was grabbed, and he was thrown backwards against the ground. Fantom raised his hand, and silver glitter started to fill the air. The burning pain in his foot caused Moedari to jump out of the way in time, and use Hikari's lockseed. With his two blades, he attacked the evil ultra. But Fantom made a gesture with his arm, and a long, thin rapier appeared to extend from his right arm. It was made of a silver-like substance, and shone brilliantly. Moedari attacked with a will, but soon found he could not keep it up for more than ten seconds. Dodging a thrust, he rolled backward. There was a burst of light and Ultraman Lugeno stood next to him. The silver ultra was apparently totally healed. Moedari looked up, and saw the moon riding high in the sky, shining as brightly as the sun, and it looked more silver than ever before. A similar blade came from Lugeno's arm, and the two Ultras attacked their enemy. But he parried Lugeno while kicking Moedari away. Then, Fantom flew into the sky and launched down a torrent of silver balls. Moedari and Lugeno flew into the air, dodging the balls with all their skill. One hit Moedari, if he had been still wounded, it would have killed him, but luckily the only hurt he had was the rash on his foot. Jake fell, but was caught by Lugeno and placed carefully on the ground. The silver Ultra duked it out with his former leader, blows falling faster than the human eye could see. With a flash, his arm flew open for a fraction of a second, leaving a tiny part of his chest unguarded. Like the most skilled fencer in the world, Fantom took the chance. Jake shut his eyes as he saw the silver blade go right through Lugeno, and Father Leo lay on the ground next to him, gasping, but fully alive. Fantom raised his blade and brought it down, but it was blocked by another, thinner but longer rapier. The two men looked up surprised. Ultrawoman Lunaram stood there. "Run to safety, you two. I will follow!" Jake lifted Father Leo, and ran off. Seeing they were safer, Lunaram flew into the air and led Fantom away from them. She then teleported away. "Jake, it isn't very Ultraman-ly to run away like that." "Do you damn ultras know there's a f- difference between bravery and foolishness? Anyway, we saved the padre." "What about Lunaram?" "Let her fend for herself. The b**** can die and it'd be a good riddance!" Jake jumped as someone behind him spoke. "I did not die, you would be dead if I had died, and you know that I can hear you, right?" Father Leo stood up with some difficulty. "I'm glad you teleported away and didn't hold up the ridiculous honor standards held by certain ultras. This earth still needs you, and what's more, Moedari needs you." "Moedari will just have to go without." "Moedari is standing right next to you, Madame Kandy." said Jake. "There's no way in the omniverse that I'd help someone like that. Someone who looks like him." Jake looked startled. "You don't like hot guys?" "You misunderstand me." "Thats a relief. For I second I thought you meant that I couldn't -" Madame Kandakai had punched him in the face. As he bent over, she kicked him in the same spot, sending the offender flying into a bundle of crates. "You idiot. Did you really think any good woman would hang out with you?" Father Leo seemed to be ignoring them. He picked up his tablet, and turned on some music. It was highly old-fashioned, from the era before rag but after the genre of music we know as Classical had died out. The words were very Catholic, and obviously targeted at certain people. "Look out, little one, what you say, say only good things at work and play!" Jake blushed slightly. "Look out little one, what you do, do only good things the whole day through!" Jake's face grew redder. "Look out, little one, what you see, see only good things and good you'll be!" Jaked stormed of, muttering something under his breath. Father Leo turned to Madame Kandakai. "Some problems are easily dealt with." Later 'that day, Jake was using his own tablet, looking at things the authors of Father Leo's song would most likely heartily disaproved of. "MOEDARI! You bastard! Stop humming that f**-**** song in my head!" "Sorry, it is a catchy tune. But I wanted to get your attention." "What is it?" "We must find out something about Lunaram's past." "Why? And how the f___ are you planing to do that?" "How do you think? Father Leo." "Is that a good idea? I don't trust him." "We must find out how to get Lunaram to like us, and why she doesn't right now." "I'm already onto that." Moedari mentally face-palmed. "Not ''that kind of like, Jake!" The lady in question was practicing her fighting skills. Fourteen stakes were laying on the ground, with two kicks the number was brought up to fifteen. She then punched a dummy thrice, before it broke and fell to the ground. Then she took a gun, and went into the hologram training room, which currently had a sign saying "OFF LIMITS." Within a minute all the opponents were down, without one hit on Madame Kandakai, who strode to the next level. In eleven minutes the whole course had been finished, with a record high score of 18,945,345 points. Father Leo looked on amused. "You should train Jake, if nothing else. Although before he comes, I'd suggest a different outfit to exercise in." On her fortieth push-up, Madame Kandakai paused. "I don't see what you do in Moedari. And what I do see in him I shall keep to myself." "Shall I train him?" "Fine then! I'll start tomorrow." Jake's product placement Firefox phone buzzed. "It's father Leo." The text was quite unlike any other Moedari had seen on earth. "Please meet us by the Durnwalt training center. Madame Kandakai wants to train you." Jake responded: "WTF do u want ovr there? Anyway, cya there." When he drove up, he saw father Leo staring at his phone. "Oh hello, I was wondering if you would come. I am still tryig to decipher your text. I have convinced Kandakai to give you training, which you need very badly, if you excuse me saying so." "Now," said the lady, arriving at the scene, "We shall warm up with fifty pushups." "But I can't even do ten!" "Get started." In ten minutes, Kandakai had finished. Forty minutes later, Jack pushed himself up."fifty..." he groaned, before collapsing to the ground. "Pathetic. Now we'll do the obstacle course." Jake was better at the obstacle course, with a time of twenty-four minutes. Kandakai did it in eight, and then did it again in seven. The last part was a tire tunnel. Jake got into it and rolled down the hill to the finish line, and then had to wait about ten minutes because he was dizzy. "Now we shall do the shooting course." In the first round, Jake took thirty minutes to get all the targets, and got hit numerous times himself. Kandakai did it in 59 seconds. "You are '''really bad at shooting, aren't you?" "Yes I am. Can we stop for today?" "Fine." Kandakai then ran three miles, while Jake ran around a soccer field. "We'll finish it up with swimming." Jake was very good at swimming, nearly as fast as Kandakai, although still slightly behind her. "That's the only thing your somewhat good at. Its my weak spot; father Leo can swim twice as fast as me." The priest, wearing a swim suit, something Jake had not imagined possible, then did fourteen laps in the time it had taken Kandakai to do five. "Now there's someone who's good at swimming." said Kandakai, "No colored ultra could do that." He then proceeded to do every known stroke in record time, along with some he had invented. "You could do that Jake, you are strong enough." Madame Kandakai snorted and stormed out of the area. Chapter Three "You wanted to talk to me, right Jake?" "Errr.. yes." "Go, on Jake!" whispered Moedari. "I don't know how to.." Jake telepathicly responded. Father Leo looked at them with a curious expression. "Your still not telecommunicating quietly, Jake. It seems you haven't got that part of telepathy down." Moedari privately wondered whether Father Leo didn't have another part of telepathy, that horror known as eavesdropping, down. "We were wondering why Lunaram is so set against us." "That is a question for Lunaram to answer, not me." Both were surprised. "Why?" "Because I have sealed it with the Seal of the Confessional, a terrible seal, which brings down the worst shame possible on those who break it. Yet it is a good seal, for without it Lunaram would have killed me long ago. It protects that which is horrible from the eyes of the innocent, or those who wish to unleash scandals upon the world." Moedari was taken aback at the serious tone of his voice. "Is it like the vow of the Ultra?" Father Leo relaxed, smiling. "It is something like that, but it does not protect the same dimension." "And why would Lunaram have killed you?" "You are too naive, Jake Miliken. You do not understand the ways of persons like her. She is great, in her own way, but she is unpredictable and dangerous. And as such you must be careful around her." The priest put on his coat, and left. Moedari telepathically spoke to Jake. "I'd say that was a warning. He knows what we're onto, and he doesn't think we are a match for Lunaram." "Not to mention most likely himself." In a park, a young couple sat on a bench, watching some birds drinking from a fountain. "It really is beautiful, isn't it." The man leaned toward the woman who had spoken, who was holding his hand with her own, upon which a ring was resting. "I always loved this place." The two then kissed, a soft and short kiss, not like in some movies where the actors seem to be trying to eat each-other's mouths and nearly make on regurgitate his food, but a gentle kiss, all the more loving for its gentleness. A dark figure came behind them. "Only lovers kiss like that.." it said, creeping up on the bench. A pulse of blue light covered the two figures. A scream rang out, sharp and shrill, and then there was silence. A bench sent empty in the park, with only a single flower, plucked from a nearby bed, reminding the world that a second ago the same bench had been occupied. In another part of Japan, at a scenic overlook, Madame Kandakai was preparing to meet the producers of her next Opera: Carmen. She waited patiently, but they were late. She wished they were there when Jake strode out of a rented car to meet her. "Hello, Madame Kandakai. We have a question to ask you." "Ask away." "Well, you see, I've always wanted you to..." There was silence, and if the Lady was better at telepathic eavesdropping, she would have heard a fierce argument going on between Jake and Moedari. Finally Jake spoke, in Moedari's voice. "There is something about your past that influences your opinion of me, though not so much about Jake. I would like to know it, so I could..." Madame Kandakai snapped at him. "It's none of your business! I don't care about what you want to do! You depraved idiot!" "I just want to he-" "I don't care. My past is forgotten! Forgotten by everyone and so it will remain!" The dark figure watched from behind a bush. "Only two kinds of people fight like that. People who are married, and people who are going to be married." He raised a disappearing ray gun, waiting patiently for the perfect moment.. Both Moedari and Lunaram could sense the ray. "Someone is aiming something at us." said Jake. The gun shot, and Jake pushed Kandakai out of the way, the beam barely missing him. An alien strode out, with a crow's head. He aimed the gun at them, but Moedari raised his neon, and a ring on Madame Kandakai's finger sparkled. The alien almost dropped the gun. "Who are you?" Madame Kandakai pushed past Jake, looking stunning in her large dress, the world around them growing all dark. She raised her hand, and the silver ring on one of her fingers shone so brightly Jake had to look away. "I am Domina Lunaram, Regina Argentii," she said, "Ego sum lux magna, ego sum lux stellarum." Neither Jake nor the alien knew what she had said. All around her it grew even darker, and from her ring issued a beam, which struck the alien. It exploded, and once again the scenic overlook was bright with sunlight. "That's one problem taken care of." A female voice echoed around them. "So you think." Jake had never seen Kandakai's face look so hateful. "You! How did you get here?" Another human appeared. "Its been a long time, Lunaram." "Not long enough." "As for your question, your boyfriend asked the same of Lugeno long ago. I think you should ask him. Oh wait, you don't have a boyfriend. But I do." "Still as sexy as ever, Lunaram." Another human stepped out, this time male. "You two could always share me." Jake walked up to Kandakai. "Who are they?" "Ultrawoman Hekar and Ultraman Virido. The most hateful life forms ever formed." The female, who was evidently the host of Ultrawoman Hekar, seemed to be hurt by this. "Why must you be so stubborn, Lunaram? You could gain much more power, like me, and we could be friends again." "I hate anyone who allies with the Hidden One. Now is the time of my vengeance." Kandakai charged, and attacked Hekar. The two of them fought a human fight, while Virido transformed. Jake raised the Neon, and started to fight him, using his father's lockseed. Kandakai was the first of the women to transform. She was getting beaten, and it was clear Hekar was not using her full strength. "Lunaram, you can't equal me without the aid of the Hidden One, and I have recieved his aid. Unknown to you, the keeper of the Great Names is awakening. Don't keep fighting." Virido landed two punches to Moedari's chest. The young Ultra stumbled back, and his opponent raised his arms to fire a beam. There was a flash, and Ultraman Lugeno stood there. Virido actually looked frightened. "Ultraman Lugeno!..... How did you get hear?" Lugeno remained perfectly still. "Time is but a mode of thought, and some can conquer it. Once one goes beyond time, then space is but a step away." He raised his arms, and a silver ball fired. Virido lay on the ground, breathing heavily. Walking over to Hekar, he used his double sluggers and his elbow boomerangs. She also dropped to the ground. Virido got up on his elbow. "You will wish you had never come to earth, Lugeno!!" Fantom appeared, as Hekar and Virido simultaneously vanished. The three earth defenders charged, but none of their attacks hit. A huge silver protection encased Fantom, and as they came in contact with it, they were thrown back. It disintegrated into particles of silver which bombarded the three ultras. Jake, Kandakai and Father Leo lay on the ground, gasping for air. Two men and one woman walked to the three on the ground, who passed out before they reached them. One was Gromel Midori, the man who mosted the dark Ultra named Virido, the other was a fairly young woman going by the name of Augusta Marin, the human host of Ultrawoman Hekar, and the last was an old man, who had a look somewhat similar to Father Leo. Gromel rushed forward with a knife upheld, but Augusta stopped him. "Wait. You two can do what you like with Moedari, but send the silver ultras to Him. One, at least, knows something that he desires to learn." Father Leo awoke bound to a chair. He was stripped, and several men stood around him, guarding him. He could detect they were not true humans, but said nothing. A voice spoke. "Lugeno, you may not live much longer, unless, like Hekar, you ally to us. The awakening cannot proceed without the Great Names, and I believe you know them." "It is true I know some of them." "So tell me those you know." "I cannot." A shock of electricity ran through the body of the priest. "I hold that as sacred as the Seal of Confession, and would die first." "Just tell me one." "Cthluhu." "You know I know that one! Tell me the greater ones!" Another shock of electricity ran through Leo, but he was ready and simply absorbed it. "Some people just can't take a joke." "Maybe. But is it a joke anymore?" Madame Kandakai was brought in front of him, with several rough looking men surrounding her. "Just one of the great, or shall we say greater names will suffice to let her free." "I cannot. I would rather save the world than save one person, no matter how dear to me." "They are dead. There is nothing which you shouldn't tell me." The priest raised his head. "The father of of lies can give the truth without knowing. "That is not dead which can eternal lie, yet with stranger aeons, even Death may die." "But you can die, and so can Lunaram." "Light is not death for us, Hidden One. And death for you is death indeed, death which cannot die, but lives forever. And in your immortality you shall be imprisoned in a hell which sprang from your own self, eternally, until time shall cease, even as merely a thought, and the universe turn all to fire, and all planets and stars be consumed, while the last wall of thought is broken, and the name hidden in the seventh magniverse, under the altar of Hell in the center of the dark star which is a multiverse in itself, past the countless other inhabitants of Septim, which no human tongue can pronounce, shall come to life." '' "Mors stupebit, et natura, '' '' Cum resurget creatura, '' '' Iudicanti responsura!"'' "You know what those words mean. Wisdom is hidden where none look for it, Hidden One." "If you will tell me nothing, then you shall die. And when you are dead, I shall go to Argentium and destroy it. No longer will they be able to resist me." Conclusion Tired from another failed attempt.... I tried to prove myself but am viewed with just contempt.... Why am I so weak? I feel like I should sleep. Night is bringing its cold curtains deep.... Ultraman! Its OK to fall if you just try again.. Ultraman! And when you die, what happens then? Moedari! Moedari! Moedari! Run to the future.... ..Ultraman Moedari! Category:Stephan222 Category:Ultraman Moedari Continuity